


A Lazy Afternoon

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bones is a manipulative shit, Bones loves it, Daddy Kink, Jim falls for it, Jim loves it, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sorry Not Sorry, oh god what have I done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones and Jim share a lazy afternoon in their dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lazy Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWillSpockYou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/gifts).



They’d just been cuddling the first time it happened. Jim had been propped up on the couch, Bones lounging between his legs as they watched a vid. Jim was toying with Bones’ hair as his head was resting on his chest. He could feel the other man humming happily. Jim carded his fingers into Bones’ hair, lightly scratching at the scalp when he heard it.

An exhale. A whisper.

“Daddy.” Jim’s cock went from half hard to fully hard as soon as his brain caught the word. He froze, and so did Bones. Jim shoved himself down the couch, pushing and pulling at Bones along the way until Jim was squished between the couch and Bones, curled around the other man’s back. Jim’s cock was rubbing at Bones’ ass as he waited for Bones to speak.

“Jim, I...” Jim lifted his hand from Bones’ hip, stroked up his tee-shirt covered chest and up to his chin. Jim didn’t turn Bones’ head, though he did want to see his eyes. He knew it would be harder for both of them if they had to look each other in the face. Jim held firm so that both of them were looking towards the vid-screen.

“Did you mean it?” Jim breathed into the hair behind Bones’ ear. He felt a shiver run through the body he’d wrapped himself around. Jim let his hips roll, rubbing his cock against Bones’ succulent ass. He tried to let Bones know how much he liked it. How much he shouldn’t freak out.

“Yes...” Whispers again, as though they were sharing shameful secrets. It wasn’t shameful, but they would keep it secret. Just for the two of them; no one else. Not even all the time...but sometimes, yes, Jim decided it would be a sometimes thing. If he could make it happen again.

He slid his hand down the front of Bones’ neck to splay in the middle of his chest. He pressed Bones’ chest as he forced himself forward, smashing their bodies as close as possible. He blew softly into Bones’ ear and began to move his hand towards his lover’s sensitive nipple.

“Say it again.” Bones made a harsh sound, low in his throat and turned his head slightly. Just enough so that they could see each other’s eyes.

“Daddy, please.” Jim’s his thrust hard and Bones’ rocked his ass backwards, Jim’s hard cock now firmly seated in the cleft of his ass, though their clothes were still in the way.

“Fuck, yessss. My good boy.” Jim hissed through his teeth and watched as Bones’ eyelids went half mast with arousal. Bones squirmed in his grip, rubbing their bodies together.

“Please daddy, please...” Bones moaned again and Jim’s spine tingled. Bones could see the orgasm racing through his lover’s frame and grinned before biting his lower lip and squirming more. He loved feeling Jim’s frantic rutting against his ass. Jim was losing control and Bones knew it.

“Daaaadddyyyyy come on me...mark me as yours daddy, come all over my ass daddy...” Bones whined, rubbing back onto Jim as hard as he could. Even through their clothes, he could feel Jim’s cock pulsing against him. He groaned aloud as he felt Jim spurt in his pants.

“Daddy, you made a mess. Would you like your good boy to help you clean up?” Bones turned around in Jim’s limp arms. He smiled cheekily at the blissed out yet still turned on smile on Jim’s face. He wiggled himself down the couch until his face was pressed into Jim’s stomach. He pressed his face into Jim’s stomach as he grabbed the hem of the soft tee and pulled upwards, urging Jim to pull it off.

Bones tongued Jim’s navel as he inched further down his reawakening body. He could smell Jim’s release through the sweatpants that he wore and it made his mouth water. He slid his tongue down Jim’s treasure trail and slipped the tip of it into the waistband of his sweats as Jim shuddered above him.

“Daddy can I please?” Jim’s eyes were glassy with arousal when he looked down to nod at Bones. Bones grinned up at him again, his face seeming very young when he smiled so big. He tapped Jim’s hips and they worked together to pull off the messy sweats and toss them over the side of the couch.

“Oh daddy, there’s a big mess.” Bones moaned into Jim’s abs before he flicked his tongue into the sticky mess in Jim’s pubic hair. He made little kitten licks as he cleaned it all up, flashing his eyes up to Jim’s face every now and then. He made sure to groan and moan like it was the best thing he’d ever tasted, and Jim was paralyzed with desire.

“Daddy you taste so good.” Bones whined as he nosed the base of Jim’s slowly filling cock. He ran his tongue around the base of it as he moved his body even lower on the couch, his long legs now basically on the floor. Bones nosed Jim’s balls, licking them clean before sucking them into his mouth, one after the other.

“Fuck baby.” Jim’s head was thrown back against the arm of the couch as he exhaled towards the ceiling.

“Am I your good boy daddy?” Bones asked as he pulled just the tip of Jim’s cock into his mouth and suckled at it, laving the slit over and over with the tip of his tongue. He felt Jim’s hand thread back into his hair and hold him down. He gazed up the length of Jim’s body and felt a flash of heat when their eyes met.

“Fuck yeah baby, you’re my good boy.” The fingers in his hair loosened and he rolled Jim’s cock out of his mouth using his tongue.

“Tell me what you want me to do daddy. How can I be your good boy?” Jim’s hips bucked hard, making his cock slide against Bones’ lightly stubbled cheek.

“Oh fuck baby, you wanna rim daddy? Get him all ready to be fucked?” Bones reached down between his legs to tug at his balls to keep from coming at that. Rimming wasn’t something that they did often, but it was becoming one of his favorite things to do to Jim.

“Daddy can I? Please?” Jim nodded, eyes glazing over even more.

“Help daddy up baby. We’re gonna go into the bedroom. And you need to take all of your clothes off.” Bones got up as quickly as he could, reaching down and grabbing Jim’s hand to pull him to his feet. Jim cupped his face and pulled him down for a filthy, wet, messy kiss. They were both panting when Jim released him.

“Go on now baby. Take off your clothes in the bedroom and wait for daddy on the bed.” Bones winked and nodded, slowly stretching to take off his own shirt on the way. He knew he looked good, and that Jim liked to look. He smiled to himself when he heard Jim’s sharp intake of breath.

Bones stripped naked and sat down on the bed after pulling out the lube and stuffing it under his pillow. Had he known the daddy thing would affect Jim this way, he would’ve done it long ago. Hell, it affected him too. He reached down between his legs and rolled his balls, stretching his middle finger to stroke the sensitive skin just behind them in the process. His eyes rolled back into his head as he opened his legs wider.

“Did you start without daddy? I should punish you for that baby, but since it’s such a nice thing to see, you wanting me so bad, I’ll let it go this time.” Jim sauntered, naked, into their bedroom looking like the god that he was.

“Sorry daddy. I couldn’t help myself.” And Bones was shocked to realize that he was telling the total truth. Jim marched over to the bed and pulled on Bones’ face for another messy kiss before pressing him down into the mattress.

“I know baby, I feel the same way. I can’t help myself.” Jim pressed his hips down into Bones’ and they both hissed at the friction of their cocks rubbing together. Jim arched his back and groaned even as he wiggled his hips back and forth.

“Fuck baby, daddy’s not gonna last.” Bones reached out and palmed the globes of Jim’s ass, kneading them as he stretched his fingertips towards his hole.

“Fuck me daddy. please daddy pleaaaaaseeeee” Bones whined and Jim nearly jumped off the bed in his haste to get away. Bones almost never bottomed but when he did they both loved it. Jim wrapped a tight hand around the base of his throbbing cock.

“Baby...” Jim forced himself to breathe as he watched Bones roll onto his stomach and up onto his hands and knees. Bones pressed his face into the mattress and turned his head to look at Jim.

“Fuck me daddy, I want it.” Jim squeezed his cock so hard he almost went soft, but one glance as Bones’ upturned ass, waiting for him to fill it had him on the brink again.

“Yesssss.” Jim climbed up on the bed, pressing his face into Bones’ cleft, tongue flicking out at his pucker. He moaned as Bones jerked and whined, unable to decide if it was too much or not enough. Jim buried his face in Bones ass, tonguing him until he could wiggle tip of his tongue inside. Bones was so hot and velvety on the inside and Jim had to back off and squeeze his cock again.

He felt bones press the tube of lube into his hands and opened it up, dripping it directly into Bones’ cleft and watching it collect in his hole before dripping down his perenium. Jim sucked his middle finger into his mouth then pressed it slowly into Bones’ willing and waiting body.

“Daddy, fuck me now please. Daddy please. Daddydaddydaddydaddy...” Bones babbled when Jim slid his second finger in and scissored them to stretch him. Jim wasn’t sure how much longer he would last as he dipped his head down and bit hard on Bones’ left cheek.

“Ow daddy, that hurt me!” Jim licked the area to soothe it, but found himself entranced by the sight of his bite mark on Bones’ pale, unmarked skin.

“Daddy will make it all better baby, are you ready?” Jim quickly swiped his lube covered fingers up and down his cock and pushed himself to his knees behind Bones. Bones rocked backwards as soon as he felt Jim move. They both moaned when Bones got the entire tip of Jim’s cock into his body on the first thrust.

“Fuckmedaddyfuckmedaddyfuckmedaddy” Bones babbled as he forced himself backwards. Jim stayed still and let Bones fuck himself back onto his cock until he was fully seated. Then he grabbed Bones hips and fucked him in earnest.

Bones was out of his head; he knew he was babbling but it felt so fucking good to have Jim inside of him that he couldn’t think. He whined as his heavy, weeping cockhead dragged along the bunched up sheets under his body.

“Grab your cock baby. Come for daddy.” Jim grunted into his sweaty back and Bones’ hand nearly flew to his cock, barely getting one stroke in before he was shooting into the sheets. Jim’s hips stuttered as his body clenched in orgasm and Bones felt Jim shooting deep inside of him.

They collapsed onto the bed, both of them hissing when Jim softened and slipped out of Bones’ ass. They were silent for a moment, catching their breath. Bones felt Jim tap his shoulder and so he used the last of his strength to roll over and face him. Jim had a strange look on his face.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you Bones?” Jim squinted at him. Bones grinned big enough to show his dimples and melt the years off his face.

“Did what daddy?” Jim groaned and pulled the pillow over his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> All thanks and praise to wewillspockyou, for she is the one that has given me this challenge and she is the one who had a bad day and inspired me to write this to cheer her up. She is my muse and I love her. She's posting one too, so go read that.   
> Honestly, I didn't know that I had this in me....let me know what you think. *runs and hides*


End file.
